Por Trás de Seus Olhos Azuis
by LollipopFreak
Summary: [SHION x YAYOI] Shion reflete sobre seu relacionamento com Yayoi. AVISO: FLUFFY, YURI – F/F


**Estreando a sessão Yuri de Psycho-pass aqui. Espero que se divirtam com esta fic do mesmo jeito que eu me diverti escrevendo ela. Boa leitura!**

* * *

><p>Não sei dizer ao certo quando nossos encontros começaram, mas posso dizer muito bem quando vi Yayoi pela primeira vez. Foi durante um dos meus quase mortais ataques de tédio. Eu tinha deixado de analisar a pilha de papéis ao meu lado para hackear as câmeras de segurança do Centro de Reabilitação da Shibyl. Tudo isso por um pouco de divertimento...<p>

Observar o comportamento dos mentalmente incapacitados me parecia a coisa mais importante a se fazer naquela hora do que cumprir com meu dever. Não pude evitar meu interesse, cada paciente tinha um comportamento singular. A única coisa que tinham em comum era a concentração em seus atos... Menos ela. Ela pincelava uma folha de papel com um esmalte coral sem o menor interesse, e pela forma que o desenho ganhava, parecia que ela estava descontando alguma frustração ou apenas estar passando o tempo, não sei. Só sei que alguma coisa nela me despertou uma curiosidade quase urgente, e então comecei minha odisséia digital. Primeiro verifiquei o setor das câmeras, depois combinei os números das selas em torno da dela e... Voilá. Descobri seu nome: Kunizuka Yayoi. Hmm. Até que combina com ela. Mas apenas saber seu nome não saciou meu monstro interno, eu tinha que desvendar o mistério que era essa mulher... E lá vou eu pesquisar mais afundo... Hmm... Então Yayoi foi presa por comportamento impróprio? Essa gatinha mansinha? Quem diria... Bom, vamos ver o que mais... Guitarrista, uh? Isso explica o longo registro de pedidos recusados para cordas de guitarra que li em sua ficha criminal... De resto, tudo ok. De volta ao trabalho então. Até que descobri as coisas bem rápido dessa vez...

Com todo o mistério resolvido retornei à minha rotina como uma filha pródiga, e assim foi seguindo o resto de meus entediantes dias confinada em minha própria sala. Talvez eu sempre tenha agido de forma impulsiva e sem me importar com as conseqüências... É assim que sou, sendo sempre guiada por minha curiosidade... Uma pena, mas na mesma velocidade que minha curiosidade vem, ela se vai... E com a tal Yayoi não foi difente. O que sim foi diferente, foi ver pela tela do monitor de segurança essa mesma mulher de olhos azuis penetrantes parada em frente à porta de meu escritório alguns meses depois, já usando o uniforme e o crachá de Coatora da Seção de Investigação Criminal.

_Essa sim foi uma deliciosa surpresa, e era algo que eu não podia deixar passar. _

Não tardei dar uma rápida checada em meu visual. Nenhuma olheira e nenhum sinal de cansaço, mas havia pouco tom vermelho em meus lábios, então acentuei a cor em duas únicas pinceladas. Perfeito. Hora de receber a nova Coatora... Me ajeitei em meu acento e cliquei no botão que acionava a porta automática da minha sala. Olhos puramente azuis fitaram os meus imediatamente, sem nem ao menos desviar para onde eu esperava que desviassem. Yayoi deu um curto aceno com a cabeça e caminhou em minha direção em passos sérios e calculados. O som de suas botas ecoando no chão encerado atiçou novamente minha curiosidade sobre ela, e me forçou mais uma vez a ser impulsiva...

- Então... Kunizuka-san? Primeiro dia como cão de caça de verdade?

Eu analisava a ficha que ela me entregou com um sorriso lascivo nos lábios.

- Sim. Prazer em conhecê-la...

- Shion. Eu tenho de dizer... Esse terno ficou muito melhor em você do que naqueles dois patetas.

E devolvi a ficha para Yayoi sem deixar de analisá-la de cima à baixo lenta e propositalmente.

- Ele realmente combinou com você.

- Desculpe?

- Esse seu terno risca de giz.

Sorri. Por um momento achei que ela não tinha percebido meu pequeno... Gesto.

- Hm. Obrigada.

- Então você é do tipo que responde só o necessário, uh? Interessante...

Ela nem sequer piscou, corou ou se moveu, apenas pediu licença e saiu do escritório. Nossos outros encontros seguiram desse mesmo jeito. Yayoi era realmente monossilába, o que me intrigava mais e mais. Cada visita sozinha em minha sala me era um motivo para abusar da minha boa língua afiada. Não nego, era divertido ouvir seus comentários indiferentes, além de um delicioso desafio testar até onde ia sua paciência... Mesmo sabendo que ela nunca demonstraria alteração de humor alguma, o que era combustível para minha insistência. De certa forma esse comportamento tinha virado rotina, e eu estava começando a me acostumar com seu jeito ácido e desinteressado com minha pessoa... Até que ela finalmente resolveu corresponder minhas investidas.

_Este dia eu definitivamente nunca vou me esquecer. _

- E se você cumprisse com tudo o que diz, Karanomori-san?

Sua voz saiu quase mecânica, mas eu consegui perceber o tom desafiador por trás do seu timbre sem emoção. Curiosa que sou, aceitei o desafio prontamente. Que a batalha comece...

- Hmm... Refresque minha memória, e dependendo do que eu tenha dito a você eu vou cumprir com o maior prazer. E pela centésima vez... É Shion.

- Você quer tanto assim que eu seja íntima de você?

- Sua pergunta parece mais uma confirmação.

A respondi sem nem mesmo tirar minha atenção da tela do computador, sabendo muito bem como isso a irritava. Meu sorriso discreto se tornou malicioso quando Yayoi suspirou e se aproximou, batendo as duas mãos na minha mesa com uma cara levemente irritada. Que vontade eu tive de morder as bochechas dela... Mas tive de me conter, pelo menos por enquanto.

- Então eu vou corrigir minha pergunta: Porque você está tão interessada em mim?

Não agüentei. Tive de parar de digitar para acender um cigarro e dar uma senhora tragada antes de me virar para Yayoi e responde-la olhos nos olhos.

- Francamente... Tenho mesmo ter de dizer o quanto estou atraída por você... Yayoi? Você Precisa mesmo ter razões para sentir desejo?

Acho que a pergunta a acertou em cheio. Yayoi ficou petrificada em minha frente, sem saber como me responder... Mas eu sabia o que aquele brilho que ela mantinha no olhar significava, e sem mais nenhuma espera a puxei pela gravata, colando sua boca na minha. Não escondi minha satisfação ao perceber que ela me correspondia o beijo sem resistência alguma, e muito menos a surpresa quando ela afastou meu jaleco branco de um jeito quase impaciente. Com um sorriso nos lábios a deixei alcançar a alça de meu vestido com os dentes, e misturar mais o já misturado batom vermelho em meu pescoço... Mas quando suas mãos começaram a descer pelas minhas costas, a afastei. Muito me agradaria continuar, mas não queria que ela confirmasse a certa... "Fama" que ganhei injustamente. Foi difícil, mas me recompus e pus na mesa as informações do caso em que Yayoi trabalhava. Rapidamente ela ajeitou seu terno abarrotado e limpou a boca suja de batom com um lenço. Como de costume, ela assentiu e pediu licença, saindo da sala com toda a sua indiferença... O que me fez parar para pensar de verdade sobre essa morena.

_E naquela mesma noite, pela primeira vez na vida eu descobri como é se sentir insegura em relação a alguém. _

Por um momento ponderei sobre sua reação usual e isso de certa foema me consumiu os pensamentos até o dia seguinte em que a vi. Quando achei que Yayoi ia demonstrar algum arrependimento quanto a minha repentina negação aos seus toques no dia anterior, ela me tratou com sua maneira indiferente de sempre, porém de um jeito natural e um toque quase imperceptívelmente sedutor. Ah, como isso fez meu dia... Essa reação dela elevou minhas esperanças de possuí-la de novo. Eu não tinha pressa de ter Yayoi, só não queria que ela pensasse mal de mim. Meu trunfo era a certeza que ela tinha o mesmo interesse que o meu.

_Era só questão de aproveitar as oportunidades..._

E assim, depois daquele dia, aproveitamos toda e qualquer oportunidade de estarmos a sós. Uma nova rotina começou para nós duas, e sem duvidas, uma excitante rotina... Todo o tempo que passávamos era um risco em potencial. Eu amava isso, tornava o sexo mais divertido. Não que estivéssemos nos escondendo, mas eu respeito a privacidade de Yayoi... Agora que parei pra pensar, nosso relacionamento é uma via de duplo benefício. Com Yayoi aprendi a ser um pouco mais responsável, e a ela mostrei como ser mais mente aberta a certas... Coisas nesse fascinante mundo da liberdade confinada. Ela estava aprendendo e considerando a idéia muito bem, até o dia que a Inspetora novata quase nos pegou no flagra...

Foi aí que Yayoi começou a mudar. Bem, não era uma mudança ruim. Seus toques eram mais prolongados e suas estocadas mais controladas durante o ato, sua atenção exagerada em minhas palavras e as visitas mais e mais frequentes que o normal denotavam que ela finalmente tinha começado a perceber o que eu já tinha reparado desde nossa primeira vez:

_Yayoi está apaixonada por mim, e tem medo desse sentimento. _

Não vou dizer que sou mestra no assunto e nem que meus anos bem vividos me deram certa experiência no ramo de relacionamentos, mas tudo que Yayoi está sentindo, eu... Hnf... Estou sentindo também. Do meu jeito, claro. Eu nunca fui uma pessoa de preferências singulares e sempre fiz questão de frisar isso... Talvez seja esse o motivo da insegurança de Yayoi. De certa forma era fofa sua tentativa de esconder a mudança de atitudes, mas estava cada vez mais evidente em sua linguagem corporal. Admito que no início eu nem sequer queria pensar na possibilidade de ter um romance monogâmico com alguém, mas ela.. Quanto mais passávamos o tempo juntas, mais Yayoi me convencia do contrário...

_Então acho que está mais do que na hora de por as cartas na mesa. _

E a oportunidade é agora, aproveitando que mais uma vez estamos juntas nessa cama de casal, conversando sobre Sibila, Kougami, Makshima e o mundo. Ouvir Yayoi me dizer como a Divisão I mudou me faz ponderar sobre como o mundo sempre gira em torno das mesmas coisas... Ambição, poder, dominação, romance... Porque não romance? Quando fui pensar mais seriamente nessa palavra, não reparei Yayoi se levantando da cama.

_E deixá-la ir embora... Isso eu não podia permitir._

- Hey, Yayoi. Por que não fica mais um pouco...? A cama ainda está quente, e o tempo lá fora tão frio...

Aquele olhar desconfiado dela... Como eu amo esse olhar...

- Shion... Seu monstro interno não foi saciado?

- DIgamos que agora é o monstro da companhia quem está faminto, então venha cá que quero lhe usar.

- Hmph. Ok...

E no momento em que ela deitou de novo na cama a abracei forte. Pouco me importei se ainda estávamos nuas embaixo dos lençóis, mas Yayoi se virou para o outro lado, se desvencilhando do meu abraço e se cobrindo inteira com o tecido branco. Em outros tempos, eu riria alto de sua atitute, mas agora tenho de me manter o mais concentrada possível...

- Com medo de uns afagos inocentes, Coatora?

Não consegui deixar de provocar Yayoi. Ela segurou o lençol com mais força, ainda evitando olhar para mim.

- Não... Não é isso... É que nós nunca pernoitamos antes. Ainda tenho de me acostumar com a idéia.

- Ah, Minha linda... Então você vai ter que se acostumar com a ideia de sermos um casal...

E então Yayoi se virou para mim totalmente surpresa.

- Você está brincando.

- Não é brincadeira, eu estou sendo sincera. Não quero você nesta cama só por uns momentos, nem por umas horas de sexo descompromissado apenas. Eu... Heh. Eu me apaixonei por você, Kunizuka Yayoi.

Céus, agora ela está tremendo... Eu sei que não sou boa em dizer palavras doces e muito menos em me importar com as emoções alheias, mas essas lágrimas suas, Yayoi...

- Pelo menos diga alguma coisa...

Então ela parou de tremer. Lágrimas ainda escorriam por suas bochechas, mas ela me fitava com uma expressão intrigada no rosto, como se estivesse analisando algum caso ou relatório.

- Você... Me ama? De verdade?

- Eu estou disposta a jogar fora meu caderninho especial... Então sim, eu amo você de verdade.

- Merda, Shion... O que vamos fazer agora?

- Hmm... Dormir juntas, quem sabe...?

- Ou...

- Heh. Parece que eu monstro é quem não está totalmente saciado.

- Hmph...Vem aqui.

Yayoi me puxou para um beijo carregado de lágrimas e felicidade insegura. Sei que ela fugiu da minha proposta assim como sei que também e dificil pra ela tentar um novo relacionamento depois de tudo que aquela menina punk fez para ela... Vai entender, Yayoi tem mesmo um fraco por criminosas latentes... Não que eu esteja reclamando. Mas como eu disse antes, não tenho pressa... Afinal, o que temos a perder? Nós mesmas? Duvido. Enquanto nosso serviço com a Shibyl existir, não vamos nos perder. Talvez para o acaso, talvez não... Não me preocupo com isso. Só tê-la em meus braços pelo resto da noite e pelas próximas que virão já me é o suficiente...

**Fim~**


End file.
